A Klaine Night In
by Navy1995
Summary: Kurt and Blaine have a night in. One shot, but not finished.


**A/N: This is a fic which I started for my friend, it's not finished but it's only meant for her so if you don't like that it's not finished tough.**

* * *

"You sure you guys will be alright?" Burt said poking his head round the corner into the living room.  
"Yes dad. Just go out and have some fun, and be careful" Kurt replied.  
"Okay, See ya later Kurt. Bye Blaine".

"Bye, Mister Hummel."

"Blaine we're family now, you can still call me Burt."

"Sorry. Bye Burt"

Burt disappeared and the front door shut a few seconds later. The house was much quieter now, since Burt wasn't rushing about getting ready to meet his friends. Blaine and Kurt just sat there cuddled up on the couch in silence, their breathing being the only thing making a slight noise. It was getting to be about 5 o'clock and Kurt sat up.  
"Kurt, you ok?" Blaine said.  
"Yeah, I think it's about time to start getting dinner ready, you can help if you want?"

"Sure, I'll be there in a sec. I just wanna quickly do something". Kurt left to go to the kitchen smiling to himself while thinking 'To think that this is our first Christmas together being married.' Kurt started to move around the kitchen gathering ingredients to start preparing the three course meal for Blaine and him. For their first course they were having a leek and goat's cheese tartlet. He got to work on rolling out the pastry and placed the leeks and goat cheese on it.  
"Hey". Kurt span round in shock not expecting Blaine to be there. Blaine had changed into a dark navy suit wearing a maroon shirt underneath and a dark navy bow tie matching his suit.  
"Why did you change?" Kurt asked him.  
"Why not? This is a special evening for us. Our first Christmas eve together married. We should both be dressed up, I have some stuff up stairs for you when you've finished making a mess." Blaine looked so happy in that moment and it meant the world to Kurt seeing him smile. "So what do you want me to help you with?" Blaine asked.  
"Oh, um. Can you put the tartlets in the oven and then once I've gathered the stuff for our main you can help me sort out the mushrooms for the "Melty Mushroom Wellington's", if that's ok?"

"That's fine, I'm happy to help. Oh and er, do you have an apron or something as I don't want to get the suit dirty."

"This is why you cook in not so brilliant clothes. There's another one over there in the cupboard."

"Thanks". Blaine walked over to the cupboard where Kurt pointed to. "Are you serious? You planned this didn't you?" Blaine looked at the apron with the structure of a man in his underwear. "Ha, you wish. That's dad's apron, you have either that one or the one with shoes and bags all over it".

"I think I'll be alright with this one" Blaine said with a smirk on his face. Once he tied up the back he went over to put the tartlets into the oven and help Kurt with the main.  
"Blaine, can you do the mushrooms and the spinach please?" Kurt asked since it was the least messy job and he didn't want Blaine ruining his fancy suit. Blaine started to do as he was instructed to.  
"Ouch!" Blaine said in a low shout.  
"What's the matter?" Kurt asked looking worried. Blaine turned around, holding his finger whilst it bled. "Oh my God. Blaine, what happened?" Kurt said worried rushing towards him.  
"It's fine, I just cut myself. It looks worse than it really is." Blaine replied modestly. Kurt took Blaine's arm and lead him to the sink and held his finger under the tap, turning the cold water on with the other. "Really Kurt I'm fine."

"You're just not that cut out for cooking are you?"

"I wouldn't say that. I just have a few difficulties before having to order take out." Blaine realised how close Kurt's face was to his. He breathed in and smelt the perfume Kurt was wearing, instantly realising that it was the exact same that he wore the first time they met. Blaine stood there smiling to himself about the beauty of Kurt's face. Kurt turned his head to look at Blaine, getting greeted instantly by a kiss on the nose. Kurt's face turned a dark shade of red and flusteredly said,  
"Keep your finger under the water I'll be back." With that walked off quickly still crimson faced. Blaine smiled to himself and chuckled lightly.  
"And what are you laughing at?"

"Nothing. Just thinking about how it's weird to be calling you Mr Hummel-Anderson now."

"It is weird, but I like how I sounds. It's more us, don't you think?" Kurt said looking at his loving husbands handsome face. Kurt quickly snapped out of his trance remembering about the the dinner, and more importantly Blaine's bleeding finger. He quickly cleaned and covered the wound and got back to doing the dinner. Blaine did the same, after cleaning the knife - this time being more careful and watching his fingers. The Wellington were done relatively quickly, the newly wed couple having a bit of small talk about their future days plan. Once that was in the oven, Kurt went to the fridge and got out two bottles. "Red or White?" He asked Blaine.  
"Red, it's more romantic." Blaine replied walking to a cupboard and getting out two glasses and setting them down on the counter. Kurt popped the cork and started to pour the wine. "Since your dad's not here for you to do your traditional thing of giving a present before Christmas day. I thought maybe we should do it as well and have it as a running tradition in the Hummel-Anderson household. What do you think?"

"That sounds like a great idea. When shall we do it?"

"After the main?"

"Yeah that sounds like a good time to do it." The first timer started to go off, alerting Kurt that the tartlets had finished. Kurt went to get them out of the oven and Blaine got out plates for the pair, setting them down next to Kurt. He then took the glasses of wine and the bottle to the table.  
"Do you need any help bringing them in?" he shouted to the next room. Kurt appeared in the doorway carrying the two plates.  
"I'm fine, thank you. Sit down and I'll put these down." Blaine ignored what Kurt said and once Kurt put the food down went behind him and pulled out the chair from under him. "Oh, look at you being a gentleman. Thank you." Kurt said half surprised at his courtesy.  
"Well, I try." Blaine said as he moved round to his own seat.  
"Well, I suppose we should dig in then" Kurt said picking up his knife and fork to cut the tartlet. They sat in silence as they tucked into the food in front of them and took a mouthful. "Wow, this is amazing Kurt!" Blaine said as soon as he swallowed.  
"Thanks, but remember you did help as well, even if it was just a little bit" Kurt replied. They carried on conversing through small talk while still eating their tartlets.  
"That was brilliant, I can't wait to try the main" Blaine said leaning back in his chair. Kurt smiled looking at his new handsome husband.  
"We should get started on the desert or else well be without" Kurt said getting up and collecting the plates to take out. Blaine followed with the mostly empty glasses of wine and the bottle to go with them. Kurt told Blaine what was needed to be gotten out of the fridge, while he put the plates in the sink. He then bent down to get some of the cooking utensils. "Umm…the recipe is on the counter over there." Kurt told Blaine pointing at the counter, "I'm going to do the chocolate part so could you do the other parts please."  
"Yeah, that's fine" Blaine replied picking up the recipe to look at what he has to do. 'Salted Caramel Chocolate Pots. Sounds interesting." Reading what he has to do Blaine started to follow the instructions. "At least I won't cut myself on this course" Blaine said to himself. Kurt started to melt the chocolate, remembering the recipe that he memorised. Kurt was getting on with his part of the desert, Blaine looked over at him spying on his husbands cute butt move about as Kurt was moving around. Seeing the colour of the trousers Kurt was wearing Blaine realised that Kurt hadn't changed into the suit he bought for him. "Kurt, why don't I keep check on this stuff and you can go change into the suit I got you."  
"Oh my God. I'm so sorry I forgot about that. Are you sure you'll be alright?"  
"Yes, I'll be fine. Just go." With that Kurt quickly took his apron off and walked out the kitchen giving Blaine a quick kiss on the lips in passing. Blaine went over to the stove to watch the chocolate and added what was needed for the recipe to be further completed. Blaine went to pour in the milk, grabbing the handle of the saucepan.  
"Ow!" he yelped. Kurt came rushing in to see what happened. He was dressed in the opposite colours to Blaine; Maroon suit, with a blue shirt and a maroon bowtie. Blaine looked up at his newly wed husband with happiness and content, until Kurt grabbed his hand and a sharp pain went up his arm.  
"You burnt yourself! I'm never letting you in the kitchen again, this is the second time you've hurt yourself"  
"It's fine, I'll just run it under some water" He replied wincing as Kurt was checking the damage. He lead him to the sink for a second time to wash the burnt finger under the cold water.


End file.
